The Ultamate Power
by BornForTwillight
Summary: Bella Is turned into a Vampire by the less expirenced Vampire. She Has a power truly unique that is very powerful.
1. The Transformation

**A/N: I'm new at this and it's my first story so please no flames...**

**Prologue:**

**BPOV**

_Flashback:_

I walked into a small valley encircled be the trees of the forest. I sat down on a sturdy log about to read my favorite play, "_Romeo and Juliet"_, for the 23rd time when I was startled by a rustling of leaves. I quickly twisted my head toward the sound. I nearly jumped out of my skin when it popped out. It was a bunny rabbit.

_Calm down Bells it's just a rabbit. _I wanted to think that but something didn't feel right. I heard another rustling and twisted the way. "Come out little rabbit and I'll give you a carrot." I said feeling upbeat.

"What if I don't want carrots?" said the unfamiliar voice.

"Well, then what do you want...?" _Wait rabbits don't talk… Then… _I lost my train of thought when something suddenly clamped there piercing teeth at my neck and forced it's self loose. I was just about to say "_Why the heck did you do that!", _but then I felt a burning sensation at my neck.

It started to slowly spread about my body, growing more intense with each passing minute. All I could concentrate on was the burning sensation so it took me a while to notice I was screaming my head off.

I fell of the log onto my side. I tried crawling towards the nearby stream when suddenly the burning paralyzed my arms. I tried desperately to force my body forward by pushing my legs against the ground. The burning started to speed up and I knew I couldn't make it. That's when everything when black…

_End Flashback_

**Chapter One: My Secret Place**

**BPOV**

It seemed that I had been burning for three days. Then suddenly my legs started to stop burning as slowly as it started. Slowing down but my body could feel the relief then my back, arms neck and head in that order. I slowly stood up craving something. But I wasn't sure what.

**?POV**

"Hello," I said looking at the girl I had changed…

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun!!!! LOL. You'll have to wait for the next chapter and encougment are REVIEWS, Reviews make chapters come faster!!!**


	2. Discovering your Talent

**A/N: Here ya go to all my fans thank you very much lol on with the story!!! Disclaimer I own nothing of twilight (sadly)**

**Chapter 2: Stranger**

**BPOV**

Who are you? I said confused. I realized my skin had turned chalk white. I got up to walk to the stream and looked down at my reflection. I could see traces of me yet I still looked like a different person. I looked absolutely beautiful. I looked as if I was one of the models in magazines that made average girls get chunks missing from their self of steam just by looking at them.

**JPOV**

"I'm Jasper." I said simply. I was still a little ashamed. How could I have been so weak? At least I could stop. But what If I couldn't…

"What happened? I don't look like me, I don't feel like me, I…" she trailed off. "You're a vampire. You drink animal's blood instead of human's blood. You can run as fast as a car at an average speed. You have abnormal strength, oh and some of us have an extra special power."

She stared at me like I was crazy. "Ok see how fast you can run to that tree," I said pointing to a tree a few feet away and back, "and back." I said. She ran to the tree and back in a blur. All she could manage to say was "whoa".

"Now you need to go hunting follow me." I said running at top speed. "By the way, I didn't catch your name." She hesitated and then said, "Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. It's less formal," she said. I stopped short. I could smell a bear.

**BPOV**

I smelt bear. _Wait how do I know how a bear smells like._ I saw Jasper lunge at it and sink his teeth into it. I smelt another male nearby and did what Jasper had done. I instinctively began to drain the bear.

Jasper had shown me his family, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, The pixie like Alice, And Edward. I smiled at each of them. They explained their life style choice to me. It made sense. But I understood and slowly accepted that I no longer could see my friends and my family until I had more self control.

Then I noticed Edward was staring at my puzzled. "What?" I asked puzzled about why he was. "Nothing, it's just that I can read mines like Alice can see the future, being our extra power but you, I can't read your mind…" He said looking puzzled again. "I think you might be a shield."

I didn't understand. I really wanted to understand. I went over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Is that a bad thing?" Suddenly I felt a surge of power. _Not really I'm just not used to it._

"Not re-" I cut him off. "Whoa. I think I just I don't know. I touched you then suddenly I can read your thoughts…" I too was puzzled now.

"Ok you guys are stumped," Jasper said walking in, "and if you get anymore stumped I'm gonna go insane so what is this about?" Jasper asked. "Hey Jasper, How did you know we're stumped?"

"I have the power to sense emotions. I can also change a person's emotion for example…" He said, and suddenly I felt a wave of understanding. I don't know why I felt like I understood cause I still don't know what was happening.

As quickly as the sense of understanding came it left. I was curious and had an idea. "Jasper hold still." I said as I walked up to him and touched his shoulder. Suddenly I could feel he was confused. _Edward what is she doing? _He thought. "I touched Edward suddenly I could read minds. I touched you and suddenly I felt your confusion. Now I feel both your curiosity."

"Very interesting I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation." Cue more curiosity. "Alice!" He called. Then Alice was standing next to him. "Bella, do you mind touching Alice?" Confusion. "Sure Carlisle." I said touching Alice's shoulder.

_**Vision**_

"_I think I know her power! If see touches someone she gains their power. But I wonder what happens if she touches a normal vampire?_

_**End vision**_

"I know that face! She had a vision!" Alice said then squealed, "It'snicetohavesomeoneknowhowit'slike!Doyoulikeshopping?" I blinked twice. "Alice breath. In and out in and out. Good?" Jasper asked. She nodded. "Do you like shopping?" I nodded. Shopping isn't bad.

_Now you've done it! _I heard them think in unison. Alice squealed twice as loud and twice as long and hugged me very tightly.

**A/N: So whatcha think? Good bad horrible Great? Review!**


	3. More Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**BPOV**

"I'll have none of that! You know she's new and do you know how bad it is to take a new born to the mall?"

**Vision**

_I crept up to unsuspecting humans. "Blood"… I lunged._

**End Vision**

"NO!" Edward, Alice, and I said at the same time. My hands fled to my cheeks in shock. _Wait… I can't here thoughts anymore… I wond-_

"I guess I'll go shopping alone (queue pout)" She fled out the room. In about a minute and a half you could hear the soft purr of a yellow Porsche and a low chuckle. _Edward no doubt. _I felt confusion again then no emotion at all. _That weird…_ "Carlisle I Can't hear anyone's mind and I can't feel emotions anymore… beside my own of course."

"Hmmm… It seems that if you touch someone their power is only temporary to you… I wonder what would happened if you touched me." I put my hand on his shoulder but longer than I did for Edward or Jasper. After a minute I had a vision.

_**Vision**_

_I was next to Alice at the mall. We were at the mall. I was showered in piles of clothes as Alice paid for them. It seemed as if I had as much control as Carlisle. Then suddenly I shifted. (Much like when I wasn't able to read minds anymore or tell emotions. Then I dropped the clothes and crouched forward. Instinct was taking over. I slowly went up to an unsuspecting bystander and lunged._

_**End Vision**_

"Whoa." Edward and I said at the same time. I looked at Edward confused. "I thought you couldn't read my mind?!"

"I can't... It's just that Your vision is a part of Alice. So I could see the vision but your no necessarily Alice so I can't read your thoughts. But when you touched another normal Vampire such as Carlisle I could read your thoughts. Not all of them… And they're a little bit fuzzy too."

"Interesting…" I had been to busy with all of this I never noticed the room, I mean really noticed it. This was way to advanced for my normal senses. I could depict each strand of the carpet, Each different color change, the dust particles in the air. Everything was so vivid. I stared in awe for a moment. Both Carlisle and Edward chuckled.

"What to do now?" I asked.

**A/N: Thanks people for all the positive results and sorry it took so long. I need Ideas. I don't just come up with this stuff, I need help. The more Idea's I get the faster this will take!! I know you guys will love that lol. Send it in a review I don't read PMs that much…**


End file.
